Escape
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Hermione is captured by Deatheaters. Rated M For Adult situations
1. Escape

**Disclaimer- **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe, only my ideas.

**Date Modified-July 22, 2010  
**

**Escape**

-=JKR credited with characters, Frou Frou credited for inspiration.=-

AN/ Here is a review on this story. I found it very helpful. Maybe T wasn't the only one who thought so. I decided to amend the problem as well as I can. BTW thank you T for your constructive criticism.

From: T () I'm actually really confused on what's going on here... I mean, I got that she was trying to seduce him while he was trying to rescue her, but I feel like I came into a story in the middle without having any of the background or anything. It feels really incomplete and I'm lost.

**Escape**

"It's just terrible. Severus, you have to do something." Lupin paced the length of Snape's sitting room at Spinner's End. "I'm afraid for her. Animals are better than the lot of them."

Snape was tired, so tired. _They've probably already done the worst to her._ "How long ago did you say she was abducted?" Massaging his temples.

Lupin was white to the lips. "The best we can tell; she was taken four maybe five hours ago. She was last seen parking her scooter on Chase in St. James, London. Her wand was recovered."

_No wand, four or five hours head start. She probably wishes she was dead, if she isn't already. _"Does Albus know I'm going in?" _What choice did he have after all? _"I'll need to prepare myself, can she be flooed through to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes and yes." Lupin stopped pacing.

Snape pulled out a book from the shelf, and opened it to the halfway point. Inside the pages rested an ornate crystal phial. The contents glowed purple. Pocketing the Phial; Snape faced Lupin then tapped the man in the chest with his wand. Lupin's faded blue robes turned black. "You'll be less conspicuous. Lucius is the only one who wears any colour. And you don't want to be mistaken for him." Snape donned his Deatheater robes. Lupin drew back slightly. "Clutch my right arm, we go together." Crack.

"You wait here. When I say 'The Order' send out your Patronus so we can find you." Snape left Lupin in a stand of tangled scrub oak.

Snape walked confidently into the makeshift fortress that served the Deatheaters as headquarters. Nodding at the Sentry. Snape heard Hermione off the main corridor. Walking over to the room in question Snape entered. "Hmm. I thought that was your bossy voice I heard." Snape spat. The Deatheater interrogating Hermione lowered his wand. "Has she given anything up?"

"Uh, no. Nuffin' we can use." The man's heavy brow dropped. Snape walked over to Hermione moved her head side to side with his wand tip as though he didn't want to touch her directly. "The Dark Lord is going to reward one of us with her." The Deatheater laughed stupidly.

"Well," Snape drawled. "It will just have to be me won't it." The Deatheater was ready to take his temper out on Hermione, drawing back his fist. Snape caught his arm in mid-swing. "You'll break her teeth you idiot. Broken teeth are not at all conducive to my pleasure." Snape cupped himself. Sneering at the wild-eyed Hermione who had been shocked into silence. "I believe you are done with your 'interrogation.' Keep an eye on her until I come back to collect my reward."

Snape turned on his heal moving in his usual quick stride to the audience chamber. _No Dark Lord._ Wormtail scurried up to Snape. "Ma-aa-ster iss oout noww." Stuttered Wormtail as Snape pulled his mask off.

"Tell the Dark Lord I was here, and give him this." Snape held out the crystal phial snatching it back as Wormtail reached for it. "I'm taking the girl I've waited too long to have the bitch beneath me where she belongs. Please inform the Dark Lord that I'll use my tools to interrogate her."

Wormtail quivered. "But, but you can't take her...she."

Snape sneered at the cowering man. "Are you jealous Wormtail? Do you want to relieve my needs? That's fine by me but you'll clean my house when you're finished serving my gun." Snape handed over the phial. "See that the Dark Lord gets this; if something happens to it in the interim you will die a painful death."

Putting his mask back on Snape cut an intimidating figure as he left the chamber. "I'll take her from here." The Deatheater sulked and stalked off. "Shut up. I'm warning you." He pointed his wand in her face. Gripping her by the upper arm and they exited the room.

"Severus, stop tugging me."

"We'll make it, just pull that door shut quietly." Impulsively pressing him up against the wall she touched, and teased his taut frame. "Granger, what are you doing? We don't have time for this," forcibly extracting himself. Urgently, "Come, before we are found. This is pure insanity, we must go." Reaching for his belt she tugged incessantly. She dropped to her knees in the corridor and rummaged his clothing for openings. "You're crazy, any moment the Dark Lord could return. Then he will send the guards to torture us and maybe kill us, if he has mercy in him tonight." Severus pulled her to her feet by her hair.

"I'm not crazy." She sucked on his Adam's apple as it bobbed in earnest.

"Well, what are you then? Did they put a spell on you?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, "I would really like to know. I confess, I don't understand it a bit. First, how you came to be here. Why your reason has left you." _Too many Crucios, I suppose._

Dropping back to her knees. "Give me an hour, and I'll give you your dreams..." She breathe heavily on his trouser flap, tugging at the cloth-covered buttons. "Don't make a sound," Applying the intimate touch of her tongue to his aroused flesh brought a gasp to his lips. "Shh and keep and ear out." Utilizing hands and mouth, working his tormented flesh. _I've half a mind to let her carry on._

Severus grasped the back of her shirt, and hair pulling her up. She gasped in pain. Snape buttoned his trousers back up. "Hermione, look we need to go. It is very dangerous right now, you are technically my prisoner. Might I remind you that if someone else sees me enjoying your pleasures they might be compelled to do the same. Come on. We're not safe yet. Once we reach Hogwarts we'll be in better shape. Don't make a sound, shh. Around the corner is a sentry. You know I think there are less suspicious ways of getting you out of here." Sauntering down the hall, when they came upon the very sentry that Snape had feared present. "And be good for me." Snape put magical restraints on her. He said to her to throw them off the scent as her approached. "You'll be my sweetheart before the end of the night."

"What?" she loosed the merest whisper.

"A show for them. We have to get away as fast as possible." Ushering her down the remaining length of corridor.

She lost a shoe, reaching for it she was rebuffed. "Leave it, we are not going back. I have plans for you that don't require shoes." Pushing her onward. He cursed under his breath.

"I don't care what you do, they know not to take action against you." Hermione pleaded.

"Now you're talking non-sense. I've seen them in action, and I know they are a real threat. Almost there. Forgive me." He placed a silencing spell on Hermione. Trying not to be too rough he compelled her forward.

The guards at the mouth of the compound. "Sure in time, I knew they'd go down," Seeing Severus with the fettered prisoner. "She's a fresh piece of flesh."

Severus shook her, bound and silenced in front of the guards. "Are we having fun or what, hmm, Ms. Granger? Hmm? Nod to the gentleman." Shaking her roughly again. Displaying his rakish grin to best advantage.

She jerked her head in assent, looking extremely angry.

"Yeah..." The guard drawled.

"Look smart." Severus commanded the young sentries.

Pushing her along, Severus stopped short of the fence. "Shh, keep your head down," his whisper was ragged. Almost to the tree line. "We're not safe yet. When I undo the charm don't make a sound. And be good for me." She shook her head vigorously. Glancing around casually. "I know the Order is waiting somewhere out there, we need to get to them."

They saw it poke it's head between the trees. "It's Lupin's Patronus."

"I feel so much better now it's all over." Snape said to Hermione with feeling just before they disapparated. Crack.

The dying light colouring the sky reflected on the floor of the hospital wing.

"Lupin, she is fine. Unfortunately for her she'll need to serve my needs before I return to the Dark Lord. My usurping a prisoner will not go unpunished and I'll need something I can take back to him as proof of my continuing support. I'm sure I'll be Cruciated to within an inch of my life regardless." Lupin looked like he was ready to argue. "I'll inform the Headmaster myself. I'm sure he will agree since Ms. Granger is of age."

"But you're her teacher she trusts you." Lupin reasoned.

"Yes Lupin, and she'll be able to trust me when I'm done. She'll know that I wouldn't deliberately put her in danger and given a chance I'd wouldn't cause her unnecessary pain. I can modify a memory but I can't create a wholly false one. We all make sacrifices, Lupin." Turning from Lupin. "Come Ms. Granger we have work to do."

Hermione followed Snape out of the Hospital, laying a comforting hand on Lupin's arm in passing.

AN/ 'T' I hope you revisit the story to tell me what you think of the changes.


	2. No Escape

**-=I am plain old Varity, and I do this for fun, enjoy.=-**

**  
No Escape**

~*~

Neither said anything as they travelled the corridors and passages. The sepulchral sound of their footsteps echoed ghostly off the stone wall.

Off the main passage in the dungeon Snape reached out for Hermione's hand. She wondered if they were going to shag in the hall, but Snape pulled her through the wall. _Obviously it had been some kind of charm,_ unsettling as it was. They emerged into a study. _The room smelled like Snape, there must be potions ingredients in here._

Taking his outer coat off, Snape went to the bureau to pour a drink, lifting the decanter. "You?"

"Please." Under normal circumstances she would have objected to strong drink, this was anything but normal.

Choking slightly on the fiery spirit, she drained the glass as quickly as she could. Hermione pressed the back of her hand to her numb lips. Snape had already started on his second. "Ms. Granger, you know why this is happening don't you?"

"Yes. You have to maintain your cover." Hermione felt heavy and slightly unbalanced from the alcohol flooding her system.

"Quite, and you also realize that this would not be happening otherwise." Snape's gaze was as flat as his voice.

"Yes Sir." She was becoming rather unfocused.

"Ms. Granger we can get started after I get through a few more of these, I'd prefer to suffer an alcoholic blackout when we're done."

Whipping her head around unsteadily, "what if I mess up?"

Mouth agape, Snape looked at her blurrily. "Ms. Granger I take that to mean you've never taken anyone to your bed?"

"No, I haven't." Hermione looked shifty-eyed.

Swinging his arms out in a great flapping motion, "what in hell was that business in the fortress? Sweet Slytherin, quite a come-on for a novice." Snape was in complete disbelief.

"They gave me some kind of potion. I suppose, to make me want to...ah...you know." Hermione ended weakly. Snape cursed which surprised her even in her inebriation.

"Are you on a contraceptive?" Snape reached clumsily for his wand. Hermione shook her head 'no'. "Fine," focusing hard he cast the charm on her. "This is going to hurt a lot Ms. Granger." Finishing his glass off. "Come here." Hermione held on to the furniture as she made her way to Snape. Putting his tumbler on the desk top he leaned against, "right. Keep walking until you reach that wall." Snape pulled out his wand, holding it to the back of her head. "Go. Don't be stupid it's not really a wall, go." Hermione was beginning to tense-up. "Don't worry Ms. Granger you'll do just fine, if your performance earlier is any indication." Grabbing her arm, Snape turned her to face him. Holding her face, Snape pressed his demanding lips to hers. "Kneel on the hearth rug, I want the benefit of warmth."

He watched her body language carefully for panic. _None. She should be panicking considering what I'm going to do._ The fire glowed, warming the room. _Com'on Severus, she already had your cock in her mouth today. _Hermione scrambled to undo the flap on his trousers. Snape's cock sprung forward heralding his readiness. He passed smoothly between her lips, being caressed by her molten mouth and undulating tongue. Gripping the mantle his head reeled deliciously.

Instinct grabbed Snape as approached a finish; Severus snatched a hank of Hermione's hair, rocking slightly. He pulled back as he unloaded in her mouth. "Swallow." Her mouth convulsed slightly around him. He pulled his flaccid tool out and released her hair.

"Excellent, you naughty tart. Up you get." Snape divested her of all her clothes.

Hermione sucked in a sharp inhalation, "now over to the bed." Snape swatted her bum, leaving a red imprint. "Hands and knees, you'll thank me." Snape kneeled on the carved footstool, and buried his tongue in her too wet sex. Sucking soundly on her clitoris she called out in approval. He needled at her hymen, easing it open as he continued licking and nibbling. Sounds of pain and pleasure mingled. As soon as she clamped down on his fingers, he withdrew them in exchange for his tool. He hadn't lied, it did hurt, despite his efforts to the contrary. Panting squeals accompanied his thrusts.

When he came, Snape wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her with him on to the bed. Spooned on the bed sated, Severus held Hermione possessively rather than affectionately. Hermione's control crumbled. Severus wasn't immediately aware that Hermione cried quietly. "I sparred you as much as I could Ms. Granger. I realize this is not something you would have chosen for yourself. I apologize if it doesn't quite feel like a fair trade."

Hermione tried to communicate through the mounting sobs.

Severus pulled away enough to roll her on to her back. Looking down into the glistening wells, "please stop. If you have something you want to say, calm down enough to say it." _She had not asked for any of this. Victim of Abduction and then Sacrificial Victim; sacrificed, to save him. You've got no right to be mad at her, she could have refused, but she didn't, moreover she'd have excellent grounds for refusing._ "Please Ms. Granger." He brushed her hair away from her face, and stroked her hip and thigh.

Calming down enough she took a couple more deep breaths before speaking, "He won't want me now."

"I'm sure Mr. Weasley will understand that it was necessary to my role as double agent. I rescued you and you returned the favour." Snape reasoned.

Sniffing back tears, "not Ron. Remus." She rolled back on to her side so she couldn't see his expression.

"Lupin?" Snape whispered. "I see. And he hadn't ever, come to you?" Severus exhaled deeply.

"We were waiting until I finished school, then..." Hermione responded weakly. "If I hadn't been so afraid to pull my wand none of this would have happened." She went in for another round of crying. Severus tugged up the coverlet around them and let her cry.

"You have many fine qualities to offer a man, and if he runs away from the relationship as you say, then I'll hex him and take you for myself." It was apparent to Hermione that it wasn't hyperbole on Snape's part. She let Severus hold her as they fell asleep, she'd made her choice. Even if Remus made like he understood, he'd never feel the same way about her.

A.N./ Hopefully that answers more questions than it creates. Cheers!


End file.
